Delicta juventutis meæ
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: Participation au concours de PWP 2009 de HPF, visant à soutenir le Sidaction.  La toute jeune professeur Pomona Sprout a donné une retenue à l'un de ses élèves les plus turbulents, lequel a malencontreusement écrasé une plante aux effets puissants.


**DELICTA JUVENTIS MEÆ**

L'achillée sternutatoire, écrasée sous le jeune Black, embaume l'air autour de nous. Mon élève étendu sur le sol se remet de la crise d'allergie provoquée par le géranium qui l'a mordu et son habituel petit sourire suffisant réapparait sur son visage. Je devrais le remettre au travail. Je l'ai mis en retenue après tout. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, je ne peux me résoudre à soulever ma main de son torse, là où la morsure le faisait encore souffrir une minute plus tôt. Le corps de l'adolescent est fin et sans défaut. Mes doigts glissent. Sa peau est douce.  
>La douce odeur de l'achillée…<br>Une plante propre à troubler les sens…  
>C'est un élève, un garçon si jeune !<br>Je détache enfin ma paume mais une main puissante saisit la mienne et la repose. Je croise son regard. Son sourire a disparu. C'est une autre émotion que je peux lire sur son visage. Une émotion d'homme.  
>L'achillée…<br>Un homme…  
>« Pomona… »<br>Me lâchant alors le poignet, il passe ses mains dans ma nuque et m'attire brusquement vers lui. Je lui tombe dessus mais cela ne l'empêche pas de s'emparer de mes lèvres et de m'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sans briser notre baiser, je m'allonge plus confortablement sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté des siennes, ma poitrine contre son torse nu, mon bassin sur le sien.  
>Oui, je peux sentir que c'est définitivement un homme !<br>Ses bras m'entourent et il me sert contre lui.  
>Il abandonne alors mes lèvres et m'écarte de lui, m'obligeant à ramener mes genoux en avant pour m'asseoir sur ses jambes. Il se redresse alors et plonge son visage dans mon décolleté. Une main sur chacun de mes seins, il les caresse à travers l'épais cuir de mon tablier et l'étoffe plus fine de ma robe. Passant mes mains dans mon dos, je défais le nœud de cuir et passe le lourd vêtement par dessus ma tête. Il embrasse à présent ma poitrine et je peux sentir mes tétons se dresser sous le satin. Il se bat un instant avec le petit blaireau qui ferme ma ceinture avant d'étouffer un juron.<br>Riant, j'écarte ses mains et l'ouvre moi-même. La ceinture vole.  
>Je n'ai pas le temps de voir où elle atterri que son visage est à nouveau dans mon décolleté. Ses mains me caressent le dos et pourtant, ma robe est subitement ouverte, des boutons jaillissant. Le pan de tissu encore entre ses dents, il lève les yeux vers moi et me lance un de ses sourires qui annoncent une nouvelle bêtise. Et, effectivement, ses mains me relâchent un moment pour arracher les boutons jusqu'à mon nombril avant de revenir trouver mon dos, passant cette fois sous le tissu. Le contact direct de ses mains douces m'envoie des frissons dans toute la colonne. Et entre mes cuisses, son sexe se durcit et frotte contre le mien au travers de nos robes.<br>Il semble pourtant se contenter d'embrasser mes seins, de les mordiller, de les… Oh Merlin, il sait se servir de sa langue !  
>Je décide de prendre les choses en main, au propre comme au figuré. Quand je pose les doigts sur son entrejambe, il réagit à peine mais quand l'une de mes mains se referment sur son sexe au travers du tissu tandis que l'autre saisit doucement ses bourses…<br>Il cesse tout mouvement et me regarde avec surprise et espoir.  
>Je l'embrasse furtivement puis dépose des baisers légers sur sa gorge, sur son torse, sur son ventre, descendant avec une lenteur calculée tandis qu'il se rallonge et ferme les yeux.<br>Sa robe est ouverte jusqu'à la taille et mes lèvres s'y arrêtent. Il replie alors ses jambes et, m'agenouillant entre elles, je remonte sa robe pour découvrir un caleçon au couleurs de Gryffindor*. Réprimant un petit rire, je caresse l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de poser mes lèvres sur le pénis caché par le rouge et l'or.  
>Il retient sa respiration.<br>Je l'embrasse à travers le tissu et j'entends le jeune homme gémir. Alors je plonge une main dans son caleçon, me saisit de son sexe et le libère. Le tenant fermement entre mes mains, je l'approche de mon visage et me contente pour le moment de souffler doucement dessus.  
>Sa respiration s'accélère.<br>Un petit coup de langue sur le bout découvert arrache un soupir. Je fais alors tourner ma langue autour de lui, redescend en l'embrassant vers sa base, remonte en mordillant gentiment.  
>Il a posé ses mains sur ma tête et me caresse les cheveux.<br>Posant mes lèvres sur le bout, je fais entrer une toute partie de son sexe dans ma bouche et maintient le reste en le caressant de la main. Appuyant légèrement sur ma tête, il m'incite à approfondir ma caresse. Je n'obéis pas immédiatement et me contente de jouer avec le peu que j'ai pris alors qu'une de mes mains commence des mouvements de vas et viens et l'autre caresse ses testicules. Puis, sans prévenir, j'emplis totalement ma bouche. Je suis loin de le prendre entièrement mais le soupir de satisfaction qui lui échappe me prouve que ça ne le dérange pas.  
>Il ne me laisse pas longtemps le contrôle, toutefois.<br>Se rasseyant, il m'oblige à m'écarter de lui.  
>Il ne sourit plus.<br>Il attrape ma baguette gisant à côté de nous et d'un mouvement assuré, fait apparaître un petit objet que je reconnais. Je me demande furtivement si Minerva a appris un tel sort à ses dernière années tandis que Black enfile la protection sur son pénis.  
>Puis, il s'agenouille à son tour et, attrapant mes hanches, me force à lui tourner le dos. Il se glisse entre mes jambes et je peux le sentir frotter contre mon entrée. Son sexe joue avec mes lèvres tandis qu'une de ses mains, glissant sur mon pubis vient jouer avec mon clitoris.<br>Je gémis.  
>« Vous aimez ça, n'est-ce pas, professeur ? souffle-t-il dans mon oreille.<br>— Black…  
>— Sirius, me reprend-il.<br>— Sirius… soufflé-je. Viens… Viens… »  
>Il comprend mon désir puisqu'il entre alors doucement en moi.<br>Je veux le sentir complètement. Je me penche en arrière et vient m'asseoir sur ses genoux, son sexe profondément dans le mien. Son gémissement se mêle au mien.  
>Ses mains reviennent prendre possession de mes seins et les pétrissent tandis qu'il entame des mouvements de vas et viens en moi. Je sais que je crie mon plaisir mais je me moque bien de qui pourrait m'entendre. Je sens toute force me quitter. Je voudrais que tout s'arrête, finisse. Je n'en peux plus. Mais il ne doit surtout pas s'arrêter.<br>Ne t'arrête pas Sirius !  
>Il m'a entourée de ses bras et me sers à m'étouffer.<br>Il gémit en embrassant ma nuque.  
>Son sexe me pilonne.<br>Je crie sans voix.  
>Le monde s'efface tout à coup.<br>Je n'ai pas le temps de sentir la douceur de l'abandon que Black part à son tour et se raidit avec un cri rauque. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir la moindre sensation et pourtant ses derniers mouvements m'envoient chacun plus près des étoiles.  
>Nous nous écroulons.<p>

Mon souffle n'a pas encore ralenti que les mains de Black s'aventurent à nouveau sur mon corps…

* Gryffindor ~ Gryffondor


End file.
